All good things must come to an end
by wicked-lovelyx3
Summary: Nathan and Haley's sixteen-year-old daughter,Jessalyn, is best friends with Justin Bieber. They become an item and he's always there for her. Everything in Jessalyn's life is going great, but it doesn't mean they'll be perfect forever. First story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jeslyns POV

I picked up Jaxon from the couch and walked into the kitchen. When Justin saw me he smiled brightly. Tonight, Justin and I were babysitting Jaxon, Justin's five-month-old brother, Jazmyn, his two-year-old sister, and Jamie, my six-year-old brother. Jazmyn and Jamie were sitting next to each other at the snack bar. Jazmyn was licking her lips as she watched Justin cook the macaroni and cheese, she was obviously hungry. Finally, she noticed me and smiled,"Hi Jess!" she said loudly. "Jazzy, shh!" Justin whispered, putting his finger to his lips with one hand and pointing at the sleeping baby in my arms with the other. "Woopsies!" she whispered as she hopped of the stool. "Sorry baby brother," she said, kissing the top of Jaxon's head. I smiled, "I'm gonna go put him in his room," I told them. Justin nodded and I walked to Jaxon's room. I layed him in his crib and set up the baby monitor.

When I got back into the kitchen, Jazmyn was in the living room and Jamie and Justin were having a conversation about sports. When Justin saw that I was back, he kissed my cheek gently. Jamie looked at us curiously, "Where do babies come from?" he asked. Justin looked at me with a panicked expression. "Um, why don't you ask mom when we get home tomorrow?" I asked. There was no way _I_ was gonna tell him _this!_ "But I tried, she won't tell me," he replied. I sighed and racked my brain for something to tell him, and why he was asking me this all of a sudden. But then I remembered, my mom's pregnant again and he obviously wants to know how his new little sibling was made. Why couldn't mom have just told him when he asked her? "Well, I'm gonna go use the bathroom," Justin said awkwardly, turning for the door. Before he could go, I grabbed his arm and squeezed it tightly. His eyes widened and he pulled his arm away quickly. "Well buddy..." he said nervously. _That's what you get for trying to leave me, _I thought. "Well?" Jamie asked impatiently. "Maybe your mom doesn't think your old enough to know yet," He said, sounding like he was asking a question rather than telling Jamie an answer. "Oh, okay. " Jamie nodded as he walked into the living room. I looked at Justin like I was about to kill him and walked toward his room. I felt his arm catch mine and I turned around slowly, I couldn't help but smiling. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck tenderly. I closed my eyes and smiled in delight. He smiled into my neck, kissed both of my cheeks, then he kissed my head, and then my nose. Finally, we both leaned in. Right when our lips were about to touch, we heard Jaxon's cry from the monitor. He sighed and we pulled away from each other. I went into Jaxon's room and picked him up, rocking him back and forth gently. Jazmyn ran into the room with a dress on, "Let's play princesses!"

Justin followed in after her,"I'll take him, go play with her," he told me, taking Jaxon out of my arms. Jazmyn pulled me out of his room and into hers. She began searching her closet for another dress.

I sighed and plopped down onto Jazmyn's bed, she had been searching for a dress for me for about 15 minutes. "Jazz, I don't think any of your dresses will fit me," I told her. She didn't listen to me, she simply pulled out a long, white gown. It had a split that stopped about mid thigh. It had dark sequins at the top and tiny black straps. I looked at the dress in amazement, "Jazz,where'd you get this?" I asked her. "Mommy," she said," I have more too." She motioned for me to go look, so I did. There were tons of dresses that would fit me, every size and color. My jaw dropped and she giggled lightly.

I slipped the white dress on as she fished a rather large tiara out of her play closet. I placed it on my head after I let Jazmyn tell me how to fix my hair. I ended up curling it and putting it half up. Jazmyn smiled and took my hand," You look pretty!" she told me sweetly. "Well thank you sis, so do you," I smiled down at her.

I couldn't help but laugh as she pulled me out of her room eagerly. Justin was quietly closing the door to Jaxon's room when we passed. He looked at me with wide eyes, "Wow Jess, you look, gorgeous!" he said quietly. I blushed and looked down. Jazmyn squeezed my hand lightly, "You guys aren't gonna kiss?" she asked. Justin and I laughed and he pulled me in for a hug. He kissed me softly and Jazmyn clapped. We pulled away and Justin picked her up," The princess found her prince!" she said excitedly.


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

Chapter 1 part 2!

Justin's POV.

We made our way downstairs and I noticed that Jamie had fallen asleep on the couch. So that's where he was! Jazmyn tip-toed and got Jamie a blanket, she spread it over him and turned off the TV. Jessalyn smiled and leaned on my lightly. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her head, "I love you," I whispered into her ear. She looked up at me and smiled brightly, "I love you more," she told me. I don't know why, but every time she said those three, or four, words, my heart swelled. She made me so happy, no matter what happened. I never wanted to lose her, I would die if I did.

Jessalyn's POV.

I sighed happily as I watched Justin fix Jazmyn her plate of macaroni. She jumped up and down in excitement when he gave it to her, causing macaroni and cheese to fly everywhere. I gasped when some of it hit me, and then laughed when some went in Justin's hair. The macaroni slid down my dress as I stood up, leaving a cheesy trail. When Jazmyn saw the damage that she'd done, she giggled and threw more macaroni on us. Justin looked at her in amazement, "Oh it's on!" he shouted as he pulled the spoon from the pot and flung food on her. She squealed and ran behind me, which only got her into more trouble, I turned around and began tickling her. She broke into a fit of laughter and then begged me to stop. "What's the magic words?" I asked her. "Please!" she said loudly. I giggled and stopped tickling her, only to have Justin pick her up, upside down. She giggled some more but the got tired of being upside down after a while. Jamie had woken up and walked into the kitchen. He stopped in the doorway and looked at his surroundings in confusion, "Am I still dreaming?" he asked us. Justin and I shook our heads and laughed. "Wow," he muttered under his breath.

Finally, I had taken Jazmyn a bath and gave Jaxon his bottle and given him a bath, too. Justin and Jamie were sitting on the couch and watching cartoons while I changed Jaxon into his night clothes on the floor. Jazmyn walked into the room, clutching her favorite blanket and the teddy bear I bought for her when I went to Denver(I can't remember where they really went). "I can't sleep," she said as she rubbed her eyes. "You want me to read you a bedtime story?" I asked her. She smiled brightly and nodded. I gave Jaxon to Justin and followed Jazmyn to her room. She had already had a book lying on her bed. I smiled when I noticed which book it was, Rapunzel. I smiled as she climbed into her bed and got comfortable, "You ready?" I asked her. She nodded and pulled her teddy to her cheek.

After I finished the book, she made me read two more. By the time I had gotten back downstairs, Justin had put Jaxon in bed, settled Jamie into the guestroom, and was now laying on the couch, shirtless, with blue plaid pajama pants on, watching TV. I smiled as I slipped into the bathroom to change into my own pajamas. When I got back out, Justin made room for me on the couch. I layed down with him and got comfortable. "You look pretty hot," he whispered in my ear. I smiled and faced him,"So do you," I replied. We finished watching the episode of the Flintstones that was playing, cleaned the kitchen, and headed back upstairs and into Justin's room. _Finally, _I thought to myself, _sleep! _Justin turned off the lights and I got under the comforter, trying to make myself warm. He layed down beside me and snuggled up to me, I traced his six-pack with my finger as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

Justins POV

I woke up to the vibration of Jessalyn's phone. She was still sleeping and I didn't want to wake her so I grabbed her phone for her. She had one new message from Miley, asking her to go shopping today. I texted her back, letting her know that she wasn't talking to Jess and that when she woke up I would ask her. Then, I turned her phone off and put it back in it's spot on the bed stand. I pulled Jessalyn closer to me and sighed in delight. She was my everything, what would I do without her? I heard her mumble something and turn to face me, her eyes opened slowly and when she saw me, she smiled. "Morning beautiful," I told her. "Morning," she replied. "Did you sleep okay?" I asked her. She nodded and grabbed her phone off the table. When it didn't work when she attempted to unlock it, she panicked. "It's off," I told her,"Don't worry." She breathed a sigh of relief and did as I told.

Later that day we were cooking lunch for the kids, well, she was toasting bread to make us each a sandwich and I was making macaroni and cheese again. The kids were playing and watching TV in the living room. As she put the second piece of bread in the toaster, I hugged her from behind, kissing her neck gently," I miss you," I said. "You were with me all yesterday and today, silly boy," she told me as she turned around in my arms and kissed my cheek. "I know, but I miss being alone," I said. We hadn't been alone together since before she left for Denver. "Your right," she said, "We should do something together tonight, just me and you."

I smiled, I liked that idea.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jessalyn's POV

I looked at myself in the mirror for the fourth time, checking for any flaws. My mom walked into the room and looked at me with a smile on her face,"I remember when I was just like you," she said. "What do you mean?" I asked her. "When I was your age and your dad and I would go on dates, I would always wanna look perfect, but don't worry, if he really loves you, that won't matter to him."

I nodded and smiled, hugging my mom tightly. "What's that for?" She asked, surprised by my actions. "Nothing, just for being the great mom you are," I told her. She smiled and kissed my head, "You're such a beautiful,talented, sweet, young woman, I love you," she told me. "It's all because of you, mom," I said," I love you too."

Justin picked me up at around 7:00 for our date. Mom and I were still getting me ready to go, so he stayed downstairs with my dad and Jamie. I was praying the whole time that my dad wasn't embarrassing me, but he liked Justin so I doubted he would've done that. About 10 minutes after he had gotten there, I went downstairs. The look in Justin's eyes made me feel like I was the most beautiful girl in the world. My dad smiled and walked to meet my mom and wrap his arms around her. "You look beautiful," Justin told me. I couldn't help but blush. My dad smiled, "Take care of her for me." I rolled my eyes, "Dad, your acting like we just got married, we go on dates all the time, don't worry." Justin chuckled and put his arm around my waist, "I will Mr. Scott, see you guys later," he said as we walked out of the door. He opened the passenger car door for me and we were off. On the way to the restaurant, as usual, we sang and danced to the music that played from his radio. He hadn't told me where we were going, and he new I hated surprises, but I tried to get my mind off of that and enjoy the time we had alone.

I was confused when we drove up to the beach, I looked at Justin like he was crazy. "Did you get lost?" I asked him. He shook his head and smiled as he got out of the car. I followed behind him as we walked onto the beach. I could barely walk, my shoes kept sinking in the sand. When Justin looked behind him and noticed I was having trouble, he stopped and squatted. "Get on my back," he told me. "NO!" I said. "Why not?" he asked me, looking a little hurt. That made me change my mind, "Fine," I said as I jumped on his back. He got me situated to where we were both comfortable and then began walking again. He kept walking until we reached a small table with two chairs,two candles in the middle, two glasses of wine, and spaghetti. Justin let me off his back and I looked at the setting wide-eyed. "Justin! It's beautiful!" I said. He smiled and kissed my head, "Not as beautiful as you," he whispered into my ear. We sat down and ate our dinner, making small talk. After we were both done our meals, he asked me to dance. I smiled and nodded as he took my hand and began singing Never Let You Go. We swayed lightly and I rested my head on his shoulder. I never thought it was possible to love someone this much, he made my life complete. After he was done singing, he kissed me tenderly. I suddenly needed more of him, I kissed him back passionately. To my disliking, he pulled away, only to start kissing my neck. I let out a long, deep sigh as I let my hands tug at his shaggy hair.

Justin's POV.

I don't know what happened to me, but I liked it. I could feel Jessalyn pulling at my hair as I nipped at her neck lightly. She tilted her head back, giving me more entrance to her neck. I heard a low moan escape from her lips as I moved my hand down, to her ass. I pulled away and began kissing her lips again. She started tugging at my shirt, but before I could take it off, my phone started going off. I pulled away and rolled my eyes as I dug it out of my pocket. When I looked at the name I felt like puking. "What?" I said when I answered the phone. "Justy! I miss you!" Jasmine's nasally voice said. When Jessalyn heard her voice come from the phone, her facial expression changed from need to anger in just a matter of seconds. "What do you want Jasmine?" I asked her, clenching my fists. "Well, I'm all alone tonight and I wanted you to come over, I have a gift for you."

I sighed deeply, "Look Jasmine, I don't like you like that, in fact, I don't like you at all! So fuck off."

I expected some smart remark from her, but all I heard was the _click _when she hung up the phone.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Jessalyn's POV.

Two weeks after the date.

I was still pissed off about what happened with Jasmine. Every time I thought about what happened, I kept wondering if Justin would leave me for her. When I talked to him about it, he reassured me, saying he would never do that to me and that he loved me too much. But anyway, today all the girls were going shopping for dresses for Brooke's wedding. My mom was the maid of honor and Millie, aunt Peyton, and I were the bride's maids. When we got to the shop, my eyes caught sight of something I didn't want to see, Jasmine. I balled my hands into fists and when Brooke noticed, she put her arm around me, "Calm down, be the bigger person," she said. I nodded, trying to think of what happened between Justin and I before she called him. That made me feel a little better. Brooke and my mom went to look for her wedding dress and they sent Peyton, Millie, and I to go look for our dresses. We ended up picking 10 after an hour of looking. My mom and Brooke met us by the dressing rooms. Brooke was holding an ivory colored dress that puffed out at the waist. It was strapless and had huge ivory flowers on it. This was definitely going on my dream wedding dress list. I handed mom's 10 dresses over to her and we all went into separate dressing rooms. When we finally decided on what dress we were gonna use, we changed back into our clothes and got ready to pay for the dresses. I heard heels click-clacking behind me and I turned around, facing Jasmine. "What do you want?" I asked her, gritting my teeth. She smiled bitterly, "To tell you to leave _my man _alone, you're really annoying him, you know."

I looked at her in disbelief, "Bitch, you're crazy if you think Justin would want you, how about _you_ leave him alone and save yourself the embarrassment," I told her. She took a step back in shock, as if I had punched her. "No comeback?" I asked her, feeling the urge to knock her out. She snapped back to her bitchy self and rolled her eyes, "You better watch out Scott," she said. I rolled my eyes back, "What're you gonna do, bitch slap me?" I asked her. She turned around and walked away without saying another word. Peyton came up behind me and grabbed my arm lightly, "You okay?" she asked me. I nodded and walked back to everyone with her. "You should've knocked the bitch out!" Victoria told me. My mom and Brooke looked at her in shock, "MOM!" Brooke said, embarrassed. Millie laughed and nodded, "I would've done it for you."

I couldn't help but smile, I loved the fact that if I ever needed someone, I would have all of these women with me today.

When we got home, the boys, including Justin, were watching the football game. My mom rolled her eyes as she brought all of our dresses into the extra room. Jamie and Justin were playing with Sawyer on the floor. I giggle slightly when I noticed Justin struggling to catch a peak at the game every now and then. None of the boys, or Sawyer, had noticed us yet, so we snuck into the kitchen to find it a mess. My mom looked furious as she stomped into the living room. "What the hell? You guy's aren't pigs! I know you know how to clean up after yourselves!" she shouted. Jamie, Sawyer, and Justin continued playing on the floor. Everyone, including us girls, looked scared of her. She looked down at Jamie and asked him sweetly who made the mess, he pointed to all the men on the couch. My dad gulped and put on a fake smile, "Hales, I didn't know you were home!" he said nervously. She nodded, "Go clean the kitchen,NOW!" she shouted. I jumped slightly and decided to go play with Sawyer. Justin smiled when I sat down next to him, "How was your day?" he asked me. I rolled my eyes,"Don't even ask, I'm not in the mood to talk about it." He looked at me with a worried expression on his face, "Are you okay?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders and nodded, "I guess, just annoyed," I told him. He nodded, still looking worried, "Well when you feel like talking about it, just let me know."

I nodded and we continued to play with Sawyer.

That night, my mom and dad decided to let Justin sleep over at the house. "No monkey business though," my dad said before we went upstairs. I looked at him in pure embarrassment, "Dad, please don't start." He chuckled, "Well, I'm just saying." Justin smiled and nodded, "Don't worry Mr. Scott, nothing's gonna happen up there." My dad nodded and told us goodnight.

I went into my bathroom and changed into my pajamas, when I came out, Justin was laying in my bed, with only his boxers on, watching TV. I took a deep breath as I layed beside him. He turned and smiled when he saw me. I threw my hair up into a messy bun and smiled back at him. He wrapped his arms around me,"You know, I would do anything to make you happy," he said. "Tell the world how you feel about me?" I asked him. He nodded and leaned down to whisper in my ear, "I love you."

I sighed, "I know, but.."

He cut me off by kissing me, "Your my world, no one else matters to me."


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: So, since today's Halloween, I'm gonna do a "marathon" of the story, leading up to the Halloween special. I might even start on the new story I've been thinking about writing, SO tell me what you think, please?(:**

**Chapter 4. **

**Jamie's POV.**

When I walked into Jessie's room in the morning, I wanted to throw up. Her and Justin were laying in the bed together, and they were all close and cuddly. _Yuck! _Justin was snoring loudly. I was surprised it didn't wake Jess up. Mom had told me to wake them up because breakfast was ready and she had some news for them. The only reason that I agreed was because she said if I didn't, we wouldn't go shopping for my Halloween costume today. So, I tip-toed next to Jess and poked her lightly. She moved a little, but didn't wake up, so I decided to try Justin. He did the same thing. All of a sudden, I got the best idea ever. I climbed onto Jessie's bed and started jumping. They moved more and more and I thought they were waking up, so I stood still. Of course, they didn't wake up. I was desperate, so I jumped on top on them and started yelling, "FIRE, FIRE!" That definitely woke them both up. Jess's face was priceless, her eyes were wide and her hair was a complete mess. Justin threw the covers off of them and they both ran downstairs, without saying a word.

Haley's POV.

I heard loud footsteps coming down the stairs. I hoped Jamie didn't wake Justin and Jess up unpleasantly and now they were mad. Nathan looked at me with a worried expression, "I'll go check on them," he said. I nodded and continued pouring the orange juice into my glass. Suddenly, Justin and Jess ran into the kitchen, looking frantic. "What's wrong?" I asked them. Jessalyn was out of breath, so Justin talked instead, "Jamie told us there's a fire." Just after that, Nathan and a guilty looking Jamie came downstairs. I put my hands on my hips and gave him "the look". He looked down and sighed,"They wouldn't wake up though, and I wanted to go buy my costume today," he said. Nathan patted his head lightly, "We'll talk about it later," he said, "I'm hungry."

We ate our breakfast and decided that Jamie could still get his Halloween costume today. We also decided that Jessalyn and Justin would go look for their costumes. Even though it was because of a party, I was glad they were dressing up, it showed that they hadn't fully grown up yet.

Justin's POV.

I looked around me in horror, why did I let Jessalyn convince me to do this? Everywhere I looked, there were hideous costumes and little kids fighting with toy swords. Jessalyn grabbed my hand and pulled me into the section where our age group's costumes would be. "So, you have any ideas on what you wanna be?" she asked me. I looked down at her as if she had two heads, "I'm a sixteen-year-old guy, what do you think?" She nodded,"Right."

"Let's look for yours first," I told her. She nodded in agreement and walked over to the girl's section. There was a lot of costumes to choose from and she was obviously having trouble choosing one,"Justin, pick 5 you like the most."

I looked around and ended up picking a lady bug, a sailor, a gypsy, some kind of candy corn witch, and some kind of strawberry costume. She quickly changed into each one, walking out of the dressing room to show me how each one looked on her. We both decided on the sailor costume. After she was done putting her normal clothes on, we walked over to the guy's section.

Jessalyn's POV.

Justin looked at all the costumes in disgust. He turned to me and frowned, "Do I _have _to dress up?" he asked. "Yes, you do," I told him matter-of-factually. He sighed and turned back to the costumes. I rolled my eyes as I quickly picked up the only slightly attractive costume they had, a vampire. He looked at me as if I had just told him I was pregnant for Michael Jackson's baby, "No!" he said, "there is absolutely no way I'm wearing that."

I looked around for a while then smiled, "Well if you don't want to, you can always be Mario," I said teasingly, picking up the hideous costume. He sighed loudly and grabbed the vampire one out of my hand, stomping to the dressing rooms. When he came out I couldn't help but giggle, he looked so cute! His face didn't show any excitement whatsoever. "Come on Justin, it's cute, we could even get you some fangs!" I said excitedly. His eyes widened and he shook his head furiously. But I knew that he knew that I would get my way one way or another.

2 days later

We ended up buying the vampire costume for Justin, to his disliking. It was around two in the morning when my phone started going off, I couldn't sleep, so I really didn't mind, but I wanted to know who in the hell would call _me _at two in the morning! I answered my phone without even looking at the name that popped up on the screen. When I heard Jasmine's voice, something clicked in me. I wasn't tired anymore and I suddenly wasn't all that excired that someone called me at this hour of the "night". I rolled my eyes,"What do you want, Jasmine?" I asked rudely. "Well I just wanted to let you know that Justin's thinking about breaking up with you, in fact, I'm with him right now," She said. I gritted my teeth and looked to the left of me, it was funny how he was sound asleep right next to me. I didn't have time to play the ugly little tramp's games, so I hung up without saying a word. Justin turned to face me and wrapped his arms around me,"Who was that?" he asked groggily. "Jasmine," I said, venom dripping from my voice. He groaned and dug his face into my neck, "What did she want?" Just talking about it made me even more angry. "She said she was with you," I said,"Dumb ass." He looked at me in confusion, "Her or me?" He asked. "Her," I told him. "Don't let her get to you baby, you know I love you and only you."

I couldn't fight the smile that he unknowingly forced on me. He kissed my head and snuggled closer to me," Sing to me?" I asked him. He nodded and began singing up. I felt myself slowly drifting off to sleep.

**So, this one was really short,sorry! I ran out of ideas. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay so I probably seem really dumb. The last chapter wasn't all that short. It was actually the longest one I wrote. Sorry about that. AND btw they were on a break from school, there in October too, its not during the summer. **

**Chapter 5.**

**Caitlin's POV.**

I was looking through my closet for clothes that didn't fit me anymore when my phone rang. I picked it up quickly and looked at the caller I.D. Jessalyn and I's picture flashed on the screen and I answered it quickly, "Hey!" I said. "Hey Cait, what're you doing today?" I heard. "Absolutely nothing," I told her. "You wanna go shopping?" She asked me, I nodded ferociously, but then noticed that she couldn't see me, "But of course!" I exclaimed. "Okay, be ready by about 10:30." she laughed. "Kay, bye!" I said. I looked at the clock, it was 9:30,_shit! _I ran to my closet and picked out an outfit to wear, fixed my hair, then did my makeup.

Jessalyn's POV.

At around 10:50, I picked Caitlin up from her house and we were off to the mall. Justin and I decided that today would be dedicated to our friends. Lainey and Mariah were both on vacation, so I just had Caitlin, but she was my best friend so I was fine with it. Justin, Chaz, Ryan, and Christian went to the basketball court today. Little did Caitlin know, after we were done shopping, we would be going to the dance studio. We shopped around until about 12:00 because we started to get hungry. We stopped by the food court and shared some Chinese food together and then began shopping again. We left the mall at around 3:00 and headed to the studio. Caitlin looked at me in confusion when we got there, "I thought we were going home?" she asked me. I shook my head and smiled, "Nope, I'm in the dancing mood today."

"But I don't have any clothes to change into!" she argued. "Don't worry," I assured her, "That's why I packed some extra clothes for you." She threw her arms around me and jumped up and down, "Thank you!" she said. I looked at her like she was crazy, grabbed our extra clothes out of my trunk, and walked into the studio. She laughed and followed me inside, "Sorry, I'm just really hyper from the latte I drank today." Then I remembered, every time Cait drank anything coffee related, she got really hyper. We changed in the bathrooms and met in the main part of the studio. We decided we were gonna have a friendly (yeah right!) dance off. "You ready?" I asked her, stretching. "Bring it on!" she said excitedly.

Justin's POV.

I sat on the bleachers panting, Ryan, Chaz, Christian, and I had played 4 games and Ryan and I had won all of them, Of course, Christian and Chaz were too competitive and they kept wanting rematches. Ryan handed me my water bottle and I poured it over my head, trying to cool off. Then, I grabbed Chaz's water bottle and drank all of it. "Hey!" he shouted, but I ignored him. Ryan and Christian laughed as they drank their water. "You guys wanna meet the girls at the studio?" I asked them. Chaz and Christian looked at me like I was crazy and Ryan's eyes widened. "Ryan, what?" I asked him, he was one of the weirdest people on the planet! "Caitlin's gonna be there,huh?" he said, his breath speeding up. I nodded in confusion. He blushed and looked away,"Uh, sure I guess we could go," he said. Christian and Chaz rolled their eyes and I laughed, Ryan had just made it very obvious that he had a crush on Caitlin. "We can go, but I'm _not _dancing,"Christian said. Chaz nodded in agreement. "You don't want to if you don't have to,"I told them.

Ryan's POV.

I took a deep breath as we walked into the studio. Jess and Cait were having what looked like a dance-off and I had to admit, they both looked really hot. We were all staring at them, but Justin, Chaz, and Christian were staring mainly at Jess. When Caitlin noticed we were there she jumped lightly and blushed. Jessalyn turned around in confusion and rolled her eyes when she saw us, "Come on Cait, your really gonna let them ruin our dance-off?" she asked. Her cheeks looked like lobsters, but it was adorable. Justin walked up to Jessalyn and kissed her lightly, keeping his arms around her. 'Can Ryan and I join in?" he asked her seductively. She pondered the thought a moment and nodded, but we have to be on teams," she said. "I call Jess!" Justin shouted before I could say anything. Jess giggled and Caitlin looked at me shyly and blushed bright red.

After we were done the dance-off, it was clear who had won. We all collapsed on the floor and laughed, not really caring how stupid we looked. When I heard the studio door open, I looked behind me, noticing Jasmine. I looked at Jess and Justin with wide eyes. Justin had told me how bitch Jasmine was and I wouldn't be surprised if Jessalyn would blow up in Jasmine's face today. She wasn't even dressed in dance clothes. She was dressed in some skimpy dress with heels, strutting her trademark sluttiness. Jessalyn balled her hands into fists and Justin put his arm around her and whispered in her ear in attempt to calm her down.

Jessalyn's POV.

The bitch was crazy, she had obviously either followed us here or stalked us online or something. By the way she was dressed I knew she wasn't here to dance. She acted like she didn't know we were there then put on a fake smile as she walked toward us. "Justy, baby! I've been looking all over for you!" she said in excitement. Justin pulled me closer to him and rolled his eyes,"What do you want Jasmine?" he asked rudely. She pouted and walked even closer to us, "I missed my baby and I wanted to see him," she said. UGH, I just wanted to knock all the bitch's teeth out! "Look, you really need to leave Justin alone, he doesn't like you, at all, in fact, he told me he wished you would disappear off the face of the Earth," Caitlin said, standing up. Jasmine rolled her eyes, "I highly doubt that, you know, the way he was moaning my name _all night _last night."

That was it, I had enough of it! I stood up and walked closer to Jasmine,"Bitch please, your so fucking dumb, Justin was with _me _last night, he was moaning _my_ name last night. He wants _me _not you. Get it through your dumb ass ugly head," I told her. Sure, I made up the part about Justin moaning my name last night, but not exactly, he had been moaning my name in his sleep, but she didn't have to know that. Chaz and Christian were laughing silently behind Jasmine and I heard Ryan chuckle behind me. Jasmine obviously had nothing more to say because she bitch slapped me across the face. I recovered from my shock and pounced on her, that had been the last straw. I was on top of her, pulling her hair, punching her in the face, and scratching her. "Jessalyn!" Justin shouted, "Calm down!"

I didn't listen to him, instead, I kept punching and slapping her. I felt Justin pull me off of her and tried my hardest to get out of his strong grip. Jasmine got up from the floor and lunged at me, only to be caught from behind by Chaz. Her nose was bleeding and she looked like she was getting a black eye. She was crying and fighting her hardest to get at me. Justin pulled me behind him and checked my face for any scratches, but the only thing she managed to do to me was leave a red hand mark on my face and pull my hair. "Thank God," he whispered once he noticed that I was in perfectly good condition. He kissed me lightly and I kissed him back, not caring that Jasmine was watching us.

**Okay, this WAS supposed to be a marathon, but I'll only be able to post three tonight. My computer was acting gay and I had homework to do. Sorry!**


	7. Chapter 6

**This is most likely gonna be the last chapter for tonight. On this episode they finally go back to school. **

**Chapter 6.**

**Justin's POV.**

I woke up next to the most beautiful girl in the world. Jess had slept at my house last night. Today, we were gonna be going back to school, and the only reason I didn't have that much of a problem with it was because this year, we had all of our classes together. I looked at the clock, 5:30, It was definitely time to start getting ready. I shook Jessalyn lightly and kissed her neck,"Jess, it's time to wake up," I whispered. Her eyes opened slowly and she smiled up at me. I leaned down and kissed her, but made sure we didn't get too caught up in each other. "I'm gonna go get dressed," she told me as she got out of my bed. I nodded,"Hurry and come back," I said. She giggled,"I'll try."

After about 20 minutes she came out of the bathroom, looking gorgeous, as always. I had decided just to get dressed in my room. She walked up to me, swaying her hips and licking her lips. I took in a deep breath, _calm down Justin, _I thought to myself. When she finally got close enough to me, which seemed like forever, I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her as close as she could get to me. She smiled seductively and my heart began to beat faster and faster by the second. I leaned down slightly and kissed her with passion. She kissed me back and let her hands roam to my hair, when I broke the kiss to begin kissing her neck, she started tugging at it, She moaned lowly, careful not to wake up anyone else in the house, I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around me."Justin," she whispered. "Hmm?" I mumbled into her collarbone, "We can't do this right now,we'll have to finish tonight."

I caught my breath when the words came out of her mouth, _we'll have to finish tonight,_ I checked off some of the things I would be looking forward to throughout the day and that was definitely number one on my list.

We got to school before any of our friends did, so we sat outside on a small bench. I saw Jessalyn smile brightly and looked in her direction, Lainey was here. She grabbed my hand and we got onto our feet. Lainey was running toward us, so I was guessing she missed us. She pulled Jess into a tight hug and then it was my turn, Lainey was like my little sister, so nobody thought it was weird when we hugged. The next people to get to school were Christian and Caitlin. Then, Ryan and Chaz, who rode together, and finally, Mariah. Mariah was always either the last person out of all of us here or late. She greeted everyone like usual, with a small hug.

As the day went on, it got harder and harder to stay away from Jessalyn. It was like there was a magnet connecting us. She didn't seem to mind either. We had just gotten out of geometry and Jess was struggling to keep herself from falling as we walked the halls. "Are you okay?" I asked her worriedly. She nodded slowly and grabbed my arm,"I'm fine."

She put her hand to her head and I noticed she was sweating, "Jess, I don't think your okay," I told her. "No,I am, I'm fine,I promise," she said. We got into the classroom and we sat down next to each other. Just as I sat down, the bell rang and Mrs. Dodge began babbling. "Good afternoon class, we're gonna start chemistry!" she said. I looked over to Jessie and winked, she obviously knew what I did that for because she winked back and blew me a kiss. I pretended to catch it and then I put it on my heart.

Jessalyn's POV.

Justin was so sweet. It almost made me forget how bad I felt. _Good job Jessalyn_, I thought to myself. The wave of nausea came back to me and I started seeing two of Mrs. Dodge. I put my head on my desk, enjoying the coolness on my cheeks. "Miss Scott, are you okay?" Mrs. Dodge asked me, pausing her lesson. Everyone in the class' eyes turned to me. I nodded and put on a fake smile, "I'm fine," I told her. She shook her head, 'Mr. Bieber, please escort Miss Scott to the office." He nodded and got out of his desk, then helped me get out of mine. I felt my cheeks turn red, this was so embarrassing! I hated being sick. "Why didn't you let me walk you to the office earlier?" Justin asked me as we walked. I shrugged and grabbed his arm so that I wouldn't fall. He stopped and picked me up bridal style, making me even more embarrassed.

After we went to the office, the school nurse gave Justin permission to bring me home. I texted everyone and told them that we left and to meet us at my house. When we finally got home I layed on the couch and Justin turned on the TV, I watched cartoons for a while until I fell asleep. Sadly, I only fell asleep for about 10 minutes because I had a horrible dream that Jasmine killed Justin. When I woke up, I was in Justin's lap, he was playing with my hair. I noticed I was crying and wiped the tears away quickly. "What's wrong?" he asked me, concerned. I shook my head,"It was just a dream."

**Okay, so this wasn't a Halloween special and this wasn't a good marathon. I'm sorry. I might post the Halloween special tomorrow. Sorry this chapter sucked, I'm tired and I ran out of ideas.**


End file.
